The present invention relates to a method of mixing of materials, as well as to an arrangement for mixing. More particularly, it relates to such a method of and arrangement for mixing of materials, in accordance with which a first component especially a particulate material with a low pressure is introduced in a second component especially a fluid under a higher pressure in a dosed manner.
Commercial products frequently include a mixture of various initial components. When these initial components are in the same aggregate state and have similar pressures, the mixing of them pauses no problems. When, however, they have different aggregate states and moreover, are at different pressures during the manufacturing process, such components are frequently mixed in charges. The exact mixing ratios are produced in most instances by weighing the individual components. For compensating the pressure difference it is known either to release one component at a high pressure to the outside pressure or to release the pressure a mixing container and then to introduce for example a particulate material. After this the mixture is again brought to a high pressure which is required for the further process steps.
The known mixing by charges interrupts the available continuous manufacturing processes of the individual components in a disadvantages manner. Moreover, the unloading of a fluid to a lower pressure and the subsequent pressure increase for further processing involves energy losses and as a result high operational costs. For products which include easily volatile components, a pressure reduction frequently leads to quality losses. The mixing by charges in pressure containers leads to increased investment costs.
For continuous addition of particulate materials it is known to use the suction effect of a centrifugal pump, for example for drawing powder from a bin. The bin outlet opens above the center of a vaned rotor in a centrifugal pump. Fluid is supplied concentrically to it. Powder and fluid are thereby simultaneously aspirated and withdrawn from the housing at higher pressure. The disadvantage of this arrangement is the unavoidable use of air. Produced foam must be hindered or destroyed by additional features. The dosing accuracy is low. For orderly operation a minimum conveying quantity is required, that relatively limits the band width of obtainable mixing ratios.